nrvnqsrfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Material Profiles (EN)
Translation: Lianru (WIP. Transcription also. Please contact me if you find transcription/translation errors.) V/V Introduction: Girl A projection. An illusion of an angel. Plays the guitar. Plays it horribly. Appeared in the apartment of the impoverished Godo, thinking to help out, but ended up being a huge troublemaker. Basically, she won’t do anything. Her special ability is a questionable healing effect. Her signature move is draining Godo’s wages. Her hobby is “human appreciation” of the people gathered underneath the World Tree. In other words, everyone thinks “I shouldn’t fall in love with something virtual”, but those virtual things were created in order for us to fall in love with. Explanation: The City of the World Tree A base that was originally set up to monitor the corpse of Type:Venus. The people who were first dispatched to this land were like people who had been exiled, but ever since they confirmed that the corpse could sustain life, they slowly expanded to become a city. During the fight when Type:Uranus and Type:Neptune were shot down, most of the World Tree’s leaves were lost. Explanation 02: Heaven’s Corpse (Type:Venus) The Ultimate One of Venus. A carnivorous plant about 1 kilometer in length. Its form is similar to that of a fish with a pair of giant trees growing on its back, but as it is hidden in the sea of clouds no one has records ascertaining this. Type:Venus flew to Earth after the other Aristoteles launched their attack, and for a long time it simply drifted around inside the sea of clouds. After staying harmless for a while, it finished its task of exploring and selecting the ideal seed bed, and finally began its descent. Its real form is rooted into the earth, and its countless spores (Angel-type Predacious Terminals) spread and seeded themselves into the environment. If it were to reach the earth while alive, it would signify the end of all species on Earth. …Because it is a parasitic Aristoteles, it could even “absorb” the concept of Liners. Source: Source/notes. (From Tsukihime Dokuhon) A spirited, earnest, airheaded XXXXXXX who is in love with love. The command that she was input with was “Earth Predation”, but the answer she came up with was “I love everyone living here”. She was really a hopeless individual. Aah. Thou art the incurable disease known as love. Godo Introduction: Godo His real name has been erased. Generally known as Gun God or God Imitator. One of the few old-generation “humans” surviving in this wasteland. Humans – strong as living creatures, yet weak as existences – were almost completely eliminated on doomsday. The survivors, being unable to adapt to the Grain permeating the atmosphere, were soon to follow. During these last days, the surviving humans created the artificial paradise. Although this artificial paradise was quickly destroyed by The Black Aristoteles, Godo was unlucky enough to receive environmental adaptation treatment, and thus his life was saved. He became the world’s last surviving human and continued to live. But, even if he was a survivor, his future was short. For Godo, his current life was akin to living on the moon. Without the help of machines and medicines, he would not even be able to breathe properly, and the food that he puts in his mouth is like poison. Because his prospects were so bleak, or perhaps because he had already faced death many times, his worldview became very self-torturing but not quite pessimistic (“resignation” could be a good way to describe it), and he lived leisurely passing by the days. In the past, wanting revenge, he excavated Black Barrel from the sealed region of Atlasia, and participated in the battle to prevent Type:Venus’ descent. Afterwards, in order to escape further conflicts, he concealed his whereabouts. According to rumors, he participated in a certain city’s fight to repel Type:Saturn, and died there. Although he is the weakest, he is a sniper able to withstand the poison of the strongest. Explanation: Black Barrel A black gun. It is a weapon that can destroy the Fifth Theoretical Element, and is constructed from the Fifth True Element. It is called a conceptual weapon of natural life by the Six Sisters. The bullets can ignore the abilities of anything that uses Grain and cause direct damage. It is similar to a cancer cell directly invading a body. One of the reasons that humans have degraded as is that they have no way to utilize the Grain in the air. As soon as they breathe it in, they die. The moment that this new energy source, Grain, rejected them, humans became the weakest of all life forms, but Black Barrel could be called the one weapon that reverses that specific weak point. It has many uses, and by changing its fittings it can be made to act as a sniper rifle. It normally takes the form of a rifle with a curved stock. At the time of its excavation, it seems that there was an original and also a replica. The gun that Godo always uses is the original. Source: Source/notes (From Tsukihime Dokuhon) Source: Source/notes. (From Tsukihime Dokuhon) The leading role of a story from the Land of Steel, an episode that cut out the events concerning an angel. As the weakest individual but possessing a means of deposing the strongest, a really protagonist-like individual. Afterwards, this person’s style was succeeded by Shiki from Tsukihime…maybe, or maybe not. Ado Edem Introduction: Knight Arm Slash Emperor The Knight Arm that Ado Edem possesses. The sword that consumes planets. It is a simple Knight Arm that is able to grow according to the size of its opponent. The seed that Edem holds in his hand sprouts and grows at the speed of his thoughts. However, with regards to this sword’s use of True Ether (Grain), it requires huge quantities to manifest itself, and needs an enormous convertible energy source. As the sword grows larger, it chips away at the earth to do so. This method of gaining energy by eroding the earth is similar to that of the old world. Edem’s Knight Arm can be called the embodiment of human nature, as it destroys the world in order to protect humans. Before it takes form, the Knight Arm stays in a seed-like state, and when Edem awakens it by driving it into the earth, it grows like a plant. Pictured is its usual battle state. The blue aura-like part is not the Grain released by the blade, but the sky split open by the blade. Splitting apart the “red sky” of the wasteland world and displaying its true state is the dignity of Slash Emperor. Explanation: Ado Edem The Ether Liner who manifests the Knight Arm, Slash Emperor. He was an Ether Liner who did not stand out much during the war with the A-rays, but suddenly rose to prominence when the Aristoteles invaded. He used Slash Emperor to slash through “The Black Aristoteles” (Type:Jupiter) in a single blow. Later, because the power of his Knight Arm was too great, the A-Rays, Liners, and many Ether Liners united to imprison him in the Witch Swift Umbrella, a disposal area created in the Great Rift. …As the war with the Aristoteles approached a close, he was seen as humanity’s trump card and thrown into the conflict, and was able to destroy “The Cross” (Type:Saturn), the fortress-like Aristoteles that had been attacked uselessly for a long time. His fate afterwards is unknown. Explanation 02: Witch Swift Umbrella A castle built in the Great Rift. Its name originates from its scaffolding, which looks similar to a large, upside-down, open umbrella. The original form of the Millenium Castle Brunestud from Tsukihime. A prison resembling a castle, with many walls and layers of gates linked with thousands of chains. Even standing up from the throne would require enough power to destroy the entire castle. Additionally, it is said that in order to reach the throne, one must pass through 78 “magic doors” that a normal Ether Liner would be unable to destroy. Explanation 03: The Great Rift Of the Six Sisters who lead the A-Rays, the youngest sister created this great crevice that split the earth in two. It was not intentionally created by the Six Sisters. Instead, as Ether Liners slew the youngest Sister, her death struggle rent a crack in the earth. By the way, even though “Magic” has been lost in the Land of Steel, the Six Sisters were indeed “Real Magic Users”. Explanation 04: Ether Liners The people who evolved into a new type of human in order to survive on and adapt to this wasteland are called Liners. Among them are also those who maintain their human shape but continue to evolve. From birth, they have an extra organ outside of their body, and in time this uses Grain to manifest matter. These are known as Knight Arms, and those who can use this Knight Arm are called Ether Liners. Source: Source/(over count 1999) (From Tsukihime Dokuhon) A story that describes the extermination of humanity, and the war between the new humans and the planets. Its genre is science fiction. It recounts fairy tales of the war between the new humans, who adapted to the environment, and the A-Rays, who came from the artificially created next-generation ecosystems. On the planet that was doomed to death, political strife developed between the two races, to the point where the mysterious beings, the Aristoteles, rushed over from the universe with the intent of completely wiping out all life--- In any case, ultimately it is a hopeless story. ORT Introduction: ORT Introduction: ORT Details unknown. Apparently some mutant species that suddenly landed in South America before the Common Era. As an attack-type life form, it boasts dimension-violating power. The previous Fifth Dead Apostle Ancestor recklessly tried to capture it, and was killed within seconds. After that, it was found to have vampiric capabilities and was henceforth treated as an Ancestor. Type-Mercury. It is an alien life form abour 40 meters in height. It is covered by a preposterous carapace that is harder, more flexible, more temperature resistant, and sharper than any material on this earth. As long as it is fighting on earth maybe Earth, maybe earth, it has no weaknesses. In addition to the nonsensical attack power of its main body, it has a special power similar to that of Reality Marbles: Crystal Valley. Explanation: Crystal Valley Horrifying yet beautiful, an invading alien landscape. A portion of the Magi and 27 Ancestors can manipulate the internal worlds known as “Reality Marbles”, but the one held by ORT is on a totally different level. ORT is “a visitor from another planet”. Just by being there, he (?) causes the earth to transform into his natural habitat. Basically, he alters the laws of physics, and his “alien world order” leaks out. If humans are the species that destroy the Earth, ORT is literally the “invader” that repaints the Earth into an alien planet. Well, luckily, ORT is quite a lazy Mr. Spider, and doesn’t seem to feel like hurting the Earth. …Or maybe it just isn’t interested in invading. It seems that since he (?) messed up the time and came too early, he closed himself off in Crystal Valley until the right time comes. But since humans could never understand ORT’s situation, a lot of big-shot organizations feel the need to do something about this dangerous life form as soon as possible, try to fight him, and get killed instead. Explanation: Memorandum The base concept is “hopeless despair”. In RPG terms, the hidden boss that is stronger than the last boss. What’s wrong with this game? It’s not even balanced! No, it’s actually your fault for picking the fight. While ORT can never really learn Earth’s culture, it seems that it has the ability to mimic the organisms that it preys upon to a certain extent. (Since it’s only mimicry, even if he said something that sounded human, he’s just repeating someone else. If you’re looking for something romantic there, go ahead, but…) By the way, in ORT’s opinion, the Earth life form with the strongest flavor to it was the former 5th Dead Apostle Ancestor. To be kind of off topic, just by ORT moving, the trees around it crystallize, and form a valley of crystal… was the visual image we had at the start, but Mr. PFALZ’s idea of “a spiderweb-like Crystal Valley” was so excellent, we went with that instead. Also off topic, but many of the designs we requested from Mr. PFALZ that he has humorously compiled appear in this book. W-We’re no match! It truly is an unidentified flying object. It truly is the strongest attack-type life form. It truly brings excellent design to another level. I mean, not even Arc would win against this thing! S-Someone go find Ultraman! Source: Source/??? The Ultimate One of Mercury (?). A pal of the Ultimate Ones that appeared in the short story 「notes.」… but this clumsy child made some mistake and came down to Earth a little too early (about 5000 years). …Actually, he (?) might not be the strongest life form that received Earth’s SOS signal. By the way, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can’t kill this guy. He does not possess the concept of death, so he can be destroyed only physically. Merem Solomon Introduction: Merem Solomon The Fifth of the Burial Agency. Number 20 of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors. In Ciel’s opinion, an annoying senior. Collects treasures from all ages and places. The reason he affiliates with the Burial Agency is supposedly in order to get closer to the sealed treasures of the Church. Originally, he was a divine child (planet terminal) that could manifest peoples’ wishes and communicate with animals. His arms and legs were torn off and worshiped in order to prevent him from ever leaving the village. The reason his limbs were cut off is because of the religious belief that a divine child must not take on a mortal’s form, and also qutie simply to prevent such a convenient tool from escaping. (His circumstances resemble those of a certain Angra Mainyu, but Merem actually is a divine child.) Merem would have simply lived the rest of his life as the villagers’ plaything, but was noticed by the Crimson Moon, who was coincidentally passing by. The Crimson Moon, who thought that “the power to put into shape the wishes of the people” was quite amusing, declared to the villagers that he would slaughter them all at dawn. “If you want to live, then use your wishes to try and kill me,” he said, and the game began. The villagers’ wishes, “We don’t want to die”, were truly ugly but strong. Without thinking of the burden on Merem, who manifested them into reality, the villagers kept on imagining “convenient divine beasts” to challenge the Crimson Moon. Of course, those kinds of beings could never win against the Crimson Moon. There was no end to the villagers’ wishes, but with only a little time left before daybreak, Merem reached his limit and died. The remaining villagers died, cursing Merem and the Crimson Moon. …After that. When the sun rose above the horizon, the Crimson Moon gave the dead Merem a big fat kiss, and revived him as a Dead Apostle. “How amusing. You may live as you see fit. You have drawn many pictures of what could replace your arms and legs, correct? The wishes of those others were ugly, but yours were masterpieces. ----Idols like that would be adequate to bear the burden of being your limbs.” Entranced by the Crimson Moon’s words, Merem imagined four idols from the religious temple that the villagers built, gave them the power to be his limbs, and stood on the ground like a person for the first time. Afterwards, he held a kind of adoration towards the Crimson Moon, and became a Dead Apostle who swore his allegiance only to the Crimson Moon --- Brunestud. After the 27 Ancestors’ separation from the True Ancestors and the Crimson Moon’s demise, it was assumed that he went into reclusion, but for some reason he began to affiliate with their enemy, the Holy Church . Introduction: Demonition Merem’s special power. A first-ranked spiritual evocation power. It is able to embody others’ wishes, but interestingly enough, not his own. Merem possesses a truly strong power, but can’t do anything by himself. In all senses, he’s like a demon himself. While it resembles the manifestation of fantasies, Merem’s demon summoning takes the wishes of people as a model, and makes something similar after applying his own dreams. The demons’ powers are warped by peoples’ images, but the mold itself is done by Merem’s image of it. Also, the magnitude of their power changes based on Merem’s prana input. Given Merem’s personality, he’s not good at manifesting realistic or calculating demons. In the end, he’s just a Peter Pan living in a fantasy world. The drawings he’s good at and the fantasies that he wants to draw are “the type of demons that you’d see in a fairy tale”. Source: Source/Tsukihime Dokuhon “talk” He appears in a small episode several years after Tsukihime. A one-man monster battle. He’s related to King Solomon in name only. Although it’s just a plan, he’s planned to appear in “the dark six”. …Really, I wonder what kind of story it’ll become… Four Great Demon Beasts Introduction: Four Great Demon Beasts Four Demon - The Great Beast. lol The familiars that serve as limbs for Merem Solomon, the Dead Apostle who is both one of the 27 Ancestors and the Burial Agency. It is said that each one is equal to a single Ancestor. Each one of the Four Great Demon Beasts is a Divine Beast class fantasy creature, but they were all creatures that Mem “literally” imagined. They don’t belong to any species on earth, but they pay homage to many organisms throughout the world. Source: Source/Tsukihime Dokuhon “talk”, “the dark six” Boss-class monsters that obey the Dead Apostle Merem Solomon. The Demon of the Right Leg appeared in Talk. Well, it kind of got owned, but that’s because the Living Forest and the Whale Dog had just the worst compatibility. The fact that they don’t have names is because of the rule that “you can’t give demons a name so easily”. Merem wants to give them cool names, but it seems that if he did, they would become truly free, so he can’t. Explanation: Demon of the Left Hand Class: King of Rats User requirements: Manifestation of admiration towards others and the wish to transform. Design reference: His little friends living above the ceiling of the temple. The hero and idol of the rat world. A demon with absolutely zero fighting power, but the transformation ability to completely imitate the appearance of any human. In human society, he holds the status of priest. In the past, as the third most beautiful rat in the world, he has a lot of support among narrow communities living in narrow spaces like underground, above ceilings, in gutters, and behind furniture. “Left Hand” itself likes its priest self, and spends his days working relaxedly for Merem, humans and rats. “…That’s weird. Hey, did I design you to like humans?” “I will be an ally of humans as long as there is pizza.” Is a conversation this cheese lover has had with Merem. Also, every time the rats ask him, “Hey, hey, what part of you is a “Great” Demon Beast?” He apologetically tries to think of a response. Explanation 02: Memorandum The representative of Merem, who can’t grow any older from his boy form. While he can transform into many types of people, he normally likes to take the form of a kind old priest. When faced with high-level exorcism, this appearance becomes undone and he reverts to his original form. Just a note so that you don’t misunderstand, but the power to transform into any human is a power of the “Left Hand” and not Merem. What Merem created was an existence able to freely change into a human, but the one actually execute that is the “Left Hand” only. Meremu himself wants to become an adult, and wants arms and legs, but he cannot himself transform. Again, although the Four Great Demon Beasts are basically Merem’s limbs, they are actually just providing him with limbs. If Merem disappears, the Demon Beasts won’t disappear until they are destroyed, but if they disappear, Merem will lose his limbs and have to reimagine them. To the Demon Beasts, Merem is their creator, but he is not someone absolutely necessary. But since they will be reimagined if they’re destroyed as long as Merem is still alive, they seem to hold some loyalty towards him. Explanation 03: Demon of the Right Leg ''CM wrote it wrong as Right Arm haha'' Class: King of the Earth User Wish: Manifestation of divine punishment and huge tsunamis Design reference: The animal sculptures and stuffed animals decorating the temple, and also the temple itself The black dog of destruction. The bell of the end. The dog of gods. The whale dog. The demon of conquest and destruction that Merem prefers to drag along with him. It doesn't have any specific powers, but just having a huge body close to 200 meters in length is enough to qualify it as a "demon". Supposedly, Merem actually wanted a cuter dog, but it seems that his art skills are a little biased. The demon beasts that make up his "legs" do not act independently in a human fashion, but take action directly according to his orders. Perhaps it's because Merem loves dogs, but apparently his "Right Leg" listens to him more than the "Left Leg". Explanation 04: Memorandum Just like other demons, the Four Great Demon Beasts are separate beings from Merem. Although they are demons conceived by Merem’s imagination, once he draws an image out it begins to walk away from him. While they listen to Merem, their creator, he cannot manipulate their ways or feelings. Basically, while humans can make as many revisions as they want when something is still in their head, once it’s put into form (ex: statue, drawing) and let into the world, it can no longer be changed. Indeed. The only things left in the author’s hands after he lets it into the world are the ownership rights. Explanation 05: Demon of the Right Arm Class: Clever Daughter User wish: Manifestation of bayonets and war… is the official front for the manifestation of doll moe. Otherwise known as The Angel-Tricking Demon. Design reference: Goddess statue in the temple, funeral A huge, anthromorphized pile of trash, Sword-chan. A living gear statue around 10 meters tall. Among the four beasts, the only one actively undergoing model (fashion) changes. Fundamentally a downer-type, super-lazy goddess. Usually hides its face with a mask. Rarely takes it off. Also a mobile temple, with stairs and an entrance in the stomach region. As an idol, only possesses a minimum amount of intelligence, and is not very adaptable. As an example, it has around the computational power of a Family BASIC. A problem child that has trouble deleting commands after they’ve been given. Kind of like a printer that doesn’t stop printing even after the cancel button has been pressed! It’s a demon that symbolizes weaponry, but this is on principle limited to “weapons that it can possess”. The design changes slightly to keep up with weapons development, but it settled on this model about 100 years ago. Explanation 06: Memorandum ''idk but you really shouldn't trust the last paragraph'' The demon beast doesn’t appear much, maybe because Merem is being stingy. If we were talking Ultra Seven, it would be Windam. A character with few appearances despite its popularity. Going off topic, but in the initial planning phase we thought of it as a V2 rocket anthromorphism. Aim at the target and shoot, and with it transform into human shape and hack it to pieces. That was some kind of rocket-like intelligence mode we planned, but we thought that if it’s a demon then it should fully anthromorphize, so its acting style was changed. Also, keep it a secret, but personally I wanted to see Mr. PFALZ’s mech girl. Explanation 07: Demon of the Right Leg Class: King of the Sky User wish: Manifestation of wandering and liberation. One who aims for the stars. Design references: The floor style in the temple. Talking with birds. An amalgamation of many different animals. The king of beasts that swims in the sky. A huge demon on the same scale as the “Right Leg”. Its tiled skin stores many different animals. Though it has aspects of a sky fortress, but perhaps because of the fate of those who fly, it will be destroyed if its wings touch the ground. the wings will be destroyed if they touch the ground? The most beautiful of the demons that Merem imagined. The “Right Leg” specializes in annihilation warfare, but this one specializes in one-on-one combat against a super high-class enemy. …Well, generally it just deals critical injuries, then crashes and disperses. Merem treats it as a weapon with a too-high cost. Explanation 08: Memorandum The Four Great Demon Beasts treated by Merem Solomon as “odd entities” even among the 27 Ancestors, who pride themselves as being odd to begin with. It’s probably like having anime characters in elaborately drawn landscape paintings. While Reality Marbles repaint reality with one’s own imagined world, Merem’s Four Great Demon Beasts might be revenge against reality, from a fairy-tale world abandoned by the people. The Four Demons are the child called Merem’s doodles that have been given form. Therefore, when they appear, the landscape’s reality starts to crack. In order to demonstrate this unbalance, we requested their designs from someone with a completely different perspective, the gothic artist Mr. PFALZ. …The result goes without saying. The back of the giant beast that is “Right Leg” sinking in the city. The author definitely dreamed of this black prairie lined with lion statues, where the two protagonists clash. Screw that, I wanna write it. Gransurg Blackmore Introduction: Gransurg Blackmore The Black Wing Lord. One of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, who makes his home in Austria. Real name unknown. His birthplace and name have both been lost for many years. Gransurg and Blackmore are both simply aliases that originated from his circumstances. A social, great vampire who has many household members and shows up at every large-scale ritual without fail. …Unfortunately, he is only ever shunned by other Ancestors. Humans who are bitten and have their blood sucked by a vampire become vampires themselves. But in Blackmore’s case, humans who have blood sucked by him morph into monsters with bird heads and wings. The other Ancestors belittle Blackmore he doesn’t maintain a human form and because his bird-man chimera underlings lack elegance. (Although in Blackmore’s opinion, the moment the other Apostles chose a human form, they lost all their elegance.) The title of Black Wing Lord was a sarcastic one, supposed to contrast with White Wing Lord, the title of the current king of the Apostles. A black-winged beastmaster who resembled yet didn’t resemble the first noble white-winged sovereign that would be how Blackmore was treated in the world of the 27 Ancestors. On the other hand, as he is a Dead Apostle whose abilities and history equal those of the White Wing Lord, only the very top of the 27 Ancestors can get away with making sarcastic comments to his face. Explanation: Lifetime During his lifetime, he was a magus who worshiped birds as sacred. He adored the form and inner anatomy of birds, sang praises of them as the true kings of this planet, and lived for the purpose of creating a world (sky) that was easier for them to live in. In the world of magi, birds are treated as “the carriers of souls”. Setting his biased thinking aside, Gransurg, who made birds the foundation of his thaumaturgy, was an excellent soul carrier. But. That bias caught the attention of the Crimson Moon. He challenged Gransurg to a battle for fun and defeated him. Gransurg, who was an average magus and had no special blood or outstanding factors was killed immediately or he would have, if not for a coincidence that saved him at the very last moment. The Crimson Moon let the coincidence be and let Gransurg go. Instead of using him as a blood pack (Dead Apostle), he ordered Gransurg to live as his personal magus from then on. As a human, Gransurg honored the dignity of the defeated, and pledged his mind and body to the Crimson Moon, swearing allegiance to him. He decided to walk the path of the Dead Apostle himself. He became a vampire at the conclusion of his thaumaturgy. “If I am to serve my master, I shall take on a form befitting me.” Thus, he transformed his form into that of a bird. During the time when he served the Crimson Moon, he was more like a familiar than he was a Dead Apostle, and worked a lot for the sake of the Crimson Moon. Explanation: Nevermore He still served under the Crimson Moon after the 27 Ancestors separated from the True Ancestors, but after the Crimson Moon was dispersed by Zelretch, he became an independent Apostle. He attacked the castle of Apostle 16 fair and square, annihilating his clan and taking on the name of Blackmore. From the beginning, when the Crimson Moon was alive, he was already recognized as “one of the 27”, but once the other Ancestors acknowledged this name succession, Blackmore finally settled into a title befitting his abilities. The Reality Marble he used during this raid was Nevermore. A curtain of death wings covers the universe, swallowing up the moon and the stars. It is a “world of death” of absolute darkness. “Be careful. The birds that dance in this night of mine, are only unforgiving to the dead----” Declaring this, Blackmore destroyed a single Ancestor and his entire faction. Not a single drop of blood was shed. The walls, the garden, and even the curtains were completely untouched. But the vampires, numbering over a hundred, were all dead. Source: Source/the dark six (alias) A character on the Dead Apostle side in Tsukihime 2 (in Nasu’s head). A bird gentleman, vampire Gatchaman. Just as Merem is a reasonable vampire on the side of both the Dead Apostles and Church, he is a reasonable vampire on the side of both Dead Apostles and magi. As opposed to his pride as an Ancestor, he fights in order to protect the Crimson Moon’s dignity. Though this trickster is a supporting character, his abilities rank as top-class among the set of monsters appearing in Tsukihime 2. Mr. Dawn Introduction: Mr. Dawn Explanation: Memorandum Source: Source/the dark six (alias) Lord El-Melloi II Introduction: Lord El-Melloi II Explanation: His True Self Source: Source/??? (Not yet revealed)